A conventional reinforced concrete wall is made by placing steel bars and then concrete forms are bound on the steel bars at a front and a rear surface to form a limited space for concrete material to be poured therein and then being left to harden, forming a reinforced concrete wall with the concrete forms taken away. This kind of RC structure necessitates rather much work and time, having the following disadvantages.
1. Concrete forms are liable to rotten away, having rather short service life, requiring work for fixing on steel bars before a concrete wall is built, and work for taking away the combined concrete forms after the wall is finished, a resultant much time for work.
2. It takes considerable time to combine together concrete forms.
3. The thickness of a wall built by means of wooden concrete forms may not be even, having very rough surfaces.
4. Two layers of wooden concrete forms may be harmed or broken during binding them together by steel wire, which may cause accidental falling down of a wooden concrete form to potentially wounding workers at the site.
5. After wooden concrete forms are taken away, surfaces of the wall built may be very rough and grow cracks after a period of time.
6. Fittings for water and electricity have to be bound on steel bars in a wall in fixing them, wasting work.